The mermaid
by MayaPatch
Summary: A journalist came to Chicago and asked help to the mice to save a mythological creature of the abyss. Will they succeed it? Remake of the first story "The Mermaid" [Thanks to Starlight for this awesome cover!]


I simply dreamed it and for who didn't read the first "version" well... is better! This is the fixed story! Enjoy!

-**THE MERMAID-**

Charley Davidson opened the shades of her garage and was ready to work. The guys weren't here, probably they were still sleeping, that lazy! Charley looked the street, no bikes at the horizon. Then she went inside and switched the TV on for the news. She would listen them during the work.

"Charley Charley Charley Charley." a female voice repeated.

Charley was lying on her back under a machine adjusting its engine so she couldn't see who was calling her but she recognized the voice "Andrea?" she asked. A smile appeared on her face when the girl went out from the machine and watched the newcomer "Andrea!"

The girl called Andrea smiled back and hugged Charley "Oh my dear cousin!" she exclaimed.

Charley was still smiling "What did take you here?" she asked.

Andrea sighed "Didn't you hear it?"

Charley shook her head puzzled "What?" she knew her cousin was very curious and always in searching for big scoops.

"Everyone is telling about it! Everyone knows it!" her cousin answered excited.

Andrea Orwell had the same green eyes of Charley and brown hair, she was younger than her of 2 years.

"Oh for the Merlin's beard!" Andrea exclaimed "I'm surprised! Since when you didn't watch the TV?"

Charley was answering but she stopped herself. Could she really tell to a searcher of the mystery about her martian friends? And what about Limburger? Then she chose an easier answer "I've been busy with my work. By the way, what are you telling about?"

Andrea smiled "Well... some fishermen found a ..." she breathed deepely "A mermaid in their net!"

"W.. wh.. what?" Charley exclaimed shocked "A.. mermaid? Are you kidding me?"

Her cousin shook the head "Nope! I saw the photos! This is.. this is... for God Zeus!" she exclaimed "It can changes everything! And I don't mean about the existence of the mermaids but also about the science and the... Darwin's theory! But..."

The roar of the bikes interrupted her, the guys where here. Charley looked at them pointing the helmets, better for them taking them on their heads. But the first who took it off was Vincent without noticing Charley's face.

Andrea looked at him with opened mouth "Who... o.. nope.. what are you?" she asked. But she didn't seem scared. She peered at the big ears of the white mouse.

Throttle and Modo looked at Vinnie madly and then they stared at Charley with a sorry look.

"Well Andrea.. they..." Charley tried to explain but her cousin pressed to know everything by themselves and not by the brown haired girl.

"Wow! I.. I.. I've always thought that aliens exist!" Andrea was so excited that she didn't stop to smile.

But Charley looked at her seriously "Well.. are you going to tell everyone about it?" she asked.

"Are you joking _beauty eyes_?" Andrea answered shocked "I won't do it. Oh nope!"

Charlene wrinkled the nose "Oh please stop to call me with that name!"

"Beauty eyes?" Vinnie exclaimed bursting into laughter.

"Then.. why..." Charley sighed "Anyway... what about that mermaid?"

"What's a mermaid?" Vinnie asked.

Andrea brought the newspaper in the pocked of her dungarees and showed it to him "THIS is a mermaid." she pointed the index finger on the photo of a creature with a long fish tail, the upper body was of a woman, a beautiful woman.

"She looks like a Plutarkian!" the white mouse exclaimed.

"A bit... but she's different." Throttle commented peering the photos.

"I'm going to take a look to the Chicago's aquarium." Andrea said.

"But... why is she here and not to another place?" Charley wondered "I mean... how is it possible?"

"Well..." her cousin began "According on what the newspapers says, the fishermen sold her to a rich man who lives at Chicago. And this man is the owner of the aquarium. I think that in a different situation she could be taken by another aquarium as the Manhattan's or another one, or.. worst.. the Area 51. But this man came first then.. he has bought her... and for a lot of moneys I can say."

The mice exchanged a look. Would that man be Limburger?

"Do you know the name of the man?" Throttle asked.

"Nope. I'm here for it. I.. " she delayed "I'd like to free the mermaid."

"Free?" Charley asked astonished "But.. wasn't your dream see one of those creatures?"

Andrea smiled sadly "Yes... but not trapped in four glasses. I've always liked searching for mysterious creatures and events but... I'm not a kind of people who could trap them. I'd like observing them in their natural habitat."

"Well... let's take a look to this.. err.. mermaid." Throttle said "I'd like to see her too."

Charley smiled "Ok... I'll finish the work later. Let's go!" she brought a helmet for her cousin too.

* * *

The mice rode as far as the big Chicago's Aquarium. It was early but a lot of peoples already were at the entrance, curious to see the strange creature of the abyss.

"Oh man! Do you think we'll never go inside?" Vinnie exclaimed astonished. The line was too long.

"Be patient... a good journalist needs to see with his eyes." Andrea said "Like me!"

Charley chuckled "I read some articles, you work good." she commented "I like your way of writing!"

Her cousin smiled and blushed "Oooh thanks beauty eyes!"

"Oohhh goddamn!" the Davidson exclaimed folding her arms.

Finally it was their turn, they bought the tickets and went inside.

Soon the mice looked around astonished.

"Wow, that's better than Limburger's !" the tan mouse commented with a smile.

"There's the way." Angela said looking at the indication "She's over the sharks tunnel."

The Chicago's aquarium was really big and awesome. It was built a few months the arrival of the martian mice but they never went here.

"Man!" Vinnie exclaimed watching the big tiger sharks "Limburger doesn't have them!"

Andrea took some photos, she seemed a child "Well, I'm here and.. why can't I take some photos? Those animals are awesome!" she commented seeing the puzzled look of Charley.

The tunnel was spectacular. The sharks swam around over their heads. At the end of the tunnel Andrea looked around.

"There." Modo pointed "There's a lot of peoples."

"Right big guy. Let's go!" the journalist said followed by the others.

"Do you see something?" Charley asked on the tiptoe.

"Nope... too much peoples!" Andrea answered cursing her little height "Uh?"

"Please... sorry.. please..." Modo said making the way to the two girls.

Andrea and Charley smiled following the big gray mouse.

"Thanks." the two girl said at one voice.

"You welcome!" he answered with a big smile.

Now it was possible to see what the crowd was hiding: a big aquarium with a lot of tropical fish and a giant stone at the center. Charley came closer to the big glass and put the hands on it, the mermaid was sitting on the stone giving them the back. Golden hair floated around her body, under the back and along the long fishtail the had a lined of fins, the tail finished with a double pair of fins. She looked like a princess of the sea.

Andrea came closer too and patter softly the glass producing a noise that the mermaid probably heard.

The blond creature turned to the girl and looked at her with her golden eyes, her face was sweet but the look sad. She swam as far as the two cousins were and she put the hands on the glass where the Chasley's were. Only now the Chicago's girl could see that between the fingers the mermaid had a kind of membrane, at the side of the neck there were three lines, the gills. Could she have a pair of lungs? The golden scales became orange as they started to cover the belly and the chest but they shined of a pearly light. The skin of the rest of the human body was close to the white, sign that it had never been touched by the sunlight.

"She doesn't seem happy." Andrea commented watching the beautiful creature.

"She's pretty!" Vinnie commented receiving a hit on the back of his head by Modo "Ouch, Bro!"

The big mouse looked at him madly "Isn't possible free her?" he asked at low voice.

Andrea sighed "Then.. we could if she wasn't of propriety. But we go against the law if we'll do it. So better thinking about a solution."

"Check for the owner." Throttle said "We can try to tell him."

The journalist rested her forehead against the glass "Rich peoples are selfish... humans are... she's a rare piece.. he won't give her to us."

"We must try." the tan mouse said "Then... we'll think to another solution."

* * *

As expected the owner of the Aquarium wasn't Limburger and the chat with him was a disaster. The man, called Matthew Overlook, refused to give the freedom to the suffering sea creature. The mermaid was literally a bank of money.

"What an asshole!" Vinnie exclaimed raging "We .. we must.. we..."

"What?" Throttle asked "We can't do anything!"  
Charley was sorry for her cousin, Andrea watched the Aquarium "Everyone must be free." she murmured.

"She belongs to him now." Throttle said still arguing with his white friend "We... oh.. we can do something!" he finally exclaimed.

"What?" Vinnie asked "But you..."

"We can do it!" the tan mouse had an idea "Are you a journalist, right?"

Andrea nodded.

"Then..." Throttle thought "Then you write good, right?"

Andrea nodded again "Why?"

The mouse chuckled "Well.. you must do a thing for me."

"What are you telling about?" Modo asked.

"Well, Big Fella.. we have the solution in hour hands!" Throttle answered still chuckling.

"Mhh.. can you explain?"Charley asked dazed.

"She can be bought by someone else!" the tan mouse answered "Why don't ask to... I can't believe I'm saying it... to the Big Cheese?"

Modo laughed "He won't help us!"

"Yes, you're right... but what If we'll make him receiving an anonymous letter?" Throttle said "He'll never know that we send it to him... he'll go to the aquarium.. remember guys? He has a lot of exotic fish.. he has a collection of every rare fauna and flora of every planet on which he was! What about a.. mermaid?"

"Hem.. sorry Bro... but if he'll buy her... how do we... oh! I've understood!" Vincent said putting a hand on his forehead.

The tan mouse giggled but Andrea didn't understand "Then?" she asked looking dazed the mice.

"Then... if Limburger will buy her, we can free her attacking the tower!" Throttle exclaimed "It will seem an accident as we've always done!"

"I like it!" Modo exclaimed "That's good! And no one will know about it."

"Right bro." the tan mouse agreed "But now.. we need the letter writer!" he looked at Angela that nodded.

* * *

At Charley's home, Andrea started to work at her portable PC, the printer ready to print what she was writing "Then Charley... can you tell them about the legend of the mermaids?" they were in the living room "But please... not **The Little Mermaid** of Disney! We all know that the end isn't that."

Charley looked at her "I dunno how it finished."

Andrea took away her eyes from the PC and watched the cousin astonished "Really?"

Charley nodded.

Andrea sighed "Then.. the little mermaid didn't killed her lover and in the end she died becoming foam."

"So sad!" Modo exclaimed.

"Yes.. but I know that isn't possible because everyone knows that mermaids are anthropophagous." said Andrea.

"Ouch.. do they eat humans?" Vinnie exclaimed shocked.

"Well.. it's what the legend says." Andrea answered thoughtful "As Homer had said in his poem. A lot of the legends came from the _Odyssey_. Here Odysseus tied himself at the three of the ship for listen the mermaids sing, he risked to drive himself crazy because he wanted to go to them. The Mermaids attract the men with their beautiful voice and then.. as the men are in the water they attack and kill them. This is what Homer had written." she explained.

"Oh well.. I knew it." Charley said "Then.. why free her? Isn't she dangerous?"

Andrea shrugged starting to print the letter "She comes from the Ocean and not the Mediterranean sea. You know, the Odyssey was set in the Mediterranean. I think that mermaids can be different according the place in which they live." when the print was ready, she gave it to Throttle "Please, read and tell me if is good."

The tan mouse started to read and at the end he agreed "You're great! Then we only need to send it to him."

* * *

As expected the Big Cheese did what the mice hoped. He went to the Aquarium's owner and discussed about the price of the rare creature. She wasn't only a rare piece for his collection but she could be a good gift for his Lord.

"Hey Fisheye is coming out!" Throttle exclaimed.

The mice were on the top of a palace and watched on the street waiting for Limburger.

"He seems in a good mood." Vinnie commented.

"That's mean he has succeeded." Modo said with a smile "Better."

Charley nodded "Then.. what will you do, guys?"

"Simple, we'll wait for the transfer and then we act." Throttle answered.

Andrea patted the tan mouse on the helmet "You're smart!" she exclaimed smiling.

Throttle chuckled "The mission isn't finished. Better don't exult."

"But are you sure she doesn't came from the Lake Michigan?" Charley asked.

Andrea sighed "The news said that she was caught in the Ocean. So..." she looked at her.

"Oh... then..." Charley murmured "Well.. let's go to take an ice cream, it's warm and in the waiting I must restart to work."

So the mice spent the time playing at video games with Andrea at the scoreboard.

"Oh dammit!" Vincent exclaimed for the 10th time "You're strong baby!"

Andrea smiled "I'm the best!"

"Oh well I wanna challenge you now!" Throttle exclaimed.

They were playing with CoD in PvP but not online, so they could challenge each other without the other players.

"Oh man! Throttle avoid that bomb!" Vinnie exclaimed "AANHHHH Look out!"

"Vincent.. you're making me anxious!" Throttle snorted.

"What's this chaos?" Modo asked just arrived from the pizzeria "Oh! CoD! No one beat Throttle."

"Well Bro.. someone... has just done it."the tan mouse murmured watching the monitor.

Modo took a look and chuckled "Oh.. you're awesome ma'am!"

"Do you wanna play?" she asked.

"Oh nope. I prefer other type of games!" the gray mouse answered "And anyway.. pizza!"

"Oohhh pizzaaa!" Vinnie exclaimed jumping away from his place.

"Oh Zeus! Vincent calm down!" Andrea smiled amused, that mouse was literally a bomb of energy.

"In the truth..." Throttle said eating his pizza "Modo hasn't accepted because you're a girl."

The journalist seemed angry "Well.. this girl can fight as a man!" she exclaimed.

"You defeated me... that's enough." the tan mouse said.

Charley arrived after a few time but luckily her pizza was still warm "Hi all!"

"Hi Sweetheart! Come before your pizza becomes chill." Vinnie said, he was almost finishing the his.

"Oh not hot-dogs?" she asked ironic "Hi Andrea."

"Hi beauty eyes." her cousin said "Any news from Limburger's Plaza?"

Charley shook the head "Nope, sorry."

Tho days had passed before the mice were sure that the mermaid was at Limburger's. They stood on a palace in front the tower and watched inside with the zoom of their helmet.

"Well well well..." Throttle chuckled "We're on the road now! Let's ride!"

"And rock!" Vinnie and Modo exclaimed at one voice. Andrea sat at the back of Throttle's bike and screamed when the mouse jumped with his bike from the palace, it was crazy.

The glass of the big window was broken and Limburger looked at them astonished "Oh you damn vermin! What do you want?"

The plan was simple, doing as they had always done: chaos everywhere and destroying everything. But something blocked every bad thought. A voice... attracted their attention. Not only the mice's one but also of the Plutarkian and Greasepit.

"What'is it?" Charley asked.

Andrea's heart was running fast "The mermaid.. is... singing..." she murmured.

"Eh? Singing?" Vincent took off the helmet like the bros and pricked up his ears.

It was a soprano, a beautiful soprano.

The heart of the listeners calmed down, it seemed the mermaid knew that they were here for her. She sang a song that was telling about someone but there were something of strange in the words. Limburger seemed hypnotized and couldn't act. The voice was calm and sweet but the song wasn't so calm as it seemed:

"_Circles on the surface  
Speak of the ancient who fell from grace_

_Through their use of magic_

_They became a legend of old days._

_Waters of the Dream world_

_Show pictures from the Land of Before_

_A continent of dream_

_That you could watch on a foreign shore._

_On the strand sand dune_

_Strike waves of Neptune._

_From the tales of Solon_

_To the depth of astral memory_

_The legend of Atlantis_

_Will appear from the Great Old Sea."_

A thunder passed through the sky, the growl was strong. It covered the voice for a moment.

"_Dive into the abyss_

_To find the lost luciferic crown_

_And put it on the head_

_Of the ruler of the sunken town._

_On the strand sand dune_

_Strike waves of Neptune._

_In the Crowning of Atlantis_

_Memories will rise from the hidden stream of consciousness_

_Up to the surface of the sea._

_Atlantis bear once again the Crown of Drakon To Agharti_

_Zodee-en ten Par-geh_

_Sod-ar teh Buh-zod-deh_

_Har-geh Ah-na-na-he"_

"Atlantis?" Andrea wondered "Oh my... isn't her … Guys.. better hurry!"

The mice didn't understand but they turned to the reality and listened to the girl, they rode following the voice and finally they found the mermaid. She was in a big fish tank sitting on the center of it, outside of the water. She was brushing her golden hair.

She stopped to sing and looked at the newcomer with a deep look.

"Well.. it had been simple..." Vinnie commented puzzled, he had hoped in the action but... well.. he took it good.

"It was you who was singing?" Andrea asked walking closer to the big tank fish.

The mermaid looked at her silent and nodded. The brown haired girl smiled "You do it good. Hem.. beautiful voice... errr.. we're here for free you."

At then the mermaid dived and looked worried over the mice.

"Take 'em!" Greasepit yelled at his goons.

"Ooohh what I wanted!" Vincent exclaimed yelling happy.

Throttle and Modo sighed. Charley went to Andrea "We'll wait for you guys. Come on!"

The fight began. The goons attacked but the mice were faster. The mermaid watched them curious moving the head everywhere there was action. She smiled amused when Greasepit was launched in the shark's aquarium and the animals started to attack him.

Some goons fell in the water too but something wrong happened. A rocket shot by Vincent hit the glass of the mermaid's aquarium doing an hole in it. The water came out and the mermaid with it.

"Oh.. are you good?" asked Andrea to the mermaid "Please guys, finish it quickly!" the girl asked.

"Ok Sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaimed "Let us put them in the water!" he smiled.

As he said, he and his bros did it and some goons ran away. It was fast also if the mice seemed disappointed, but they were here for a reason, they couldn't waste time.

"Ok then.. what's up here?" the white mouse said coming closer to the girls.

"How is her?" Modo asked worried.

The siren curled on herself bringing the tail to the chest, she didn't seemed good, she was trembling and watching around dazed. Her tail was literally smoking away and Andrea had an idea "Isn't the tail... Modo gimme me an hand.. or better.. your gun!"

"Eh? O.. ok..." the gray mouse was puzzled but obeyed.

"Can you hit this curtain?" she asked.

"Of course!" Modo answered "And.. why?"

"Please, do it... I pull it little by little." Andrea said holding the fabric of the curtain.

The gray mouse cut the curtain with his gun and Andrea pulled it.

"Oh man! We have a problem!" Vinnie exclaimed embarrassed.

Modo turned to him and blushed "Oh moma..." he covered the eye "I understood why..."

The tail smoked away leaving the place to a pair of legs, the mermaid was still curled trying to face the chill, the gills at the neck disappeared. She was totally naked.

"Why does she..." Charley murmured astonished.

Andrea ran to the creature and covered her with the curtain "The legends tell about it too. When mermaids are far away from the sea... their tail becomes a pair of legs.. but I think that she isn't able to walk."

The mermaid looked everyone and trembled trying to smile.

"Can you walk?" Andrea asked softly.

The creature sighed, she tried to stand up but her legs trembled under her weight and she fell on the knees.

"She must learn to do." Andrea said "We must leave quickly."

As decided, Modo carried her and then they came back to the scoreboard, the safer place for that moment.

"Well.. make the point of the situation." Throttle began walking around "We have a mermaid... we must take her to her home... and fast... then, why fast?"

Another thunder echoed, stronger than the last one. Andrea raised an index finger to the sky "That's why."

The mice exchanged a look and Charley shrugged "Why? It's a normal storm." she said.

"The storm began as she has sung." Andrea answered "I've a friend who's a detective and he has always said _I don't believe in the coincidences_. This mermaid was telling about Atlantis and Neptune, the God of the sea."

"Do you know him?" the mermaid asked who finally spoke with her soft voice, her golden eye looked deeply at the girl.

"Err.. nope. But I know his myth." Andrea answered.

"Myth? My dad exists really." the mermaid answered.

The journalist watched the creature astonished "Oh no no no... that's... that's... nope! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Who's Neptune?" Vinnie asked.

"The God of the sea." Andrea said again "I've just said it." she put a hand on the forehead and sat sighing "If he really exists.. that's mean that every legends are real... that's mean that every our theories could be false. That.. Atlantis is real, that the Mu continent is real, that the Triangle of the Bermudas is real... and the Saint Graal is too. It's a nonsense... it can upset everything!"

Charley crossed the arms, she was confused "Are you going to investigate?"

"Unh? Nope, a mystery is beautiful when it remains so." her cousin answered "I only wanna free her." she calmed down "Too much information in a few days... my head is exploding!"

"Hem sorry... miss..." Modo came close to the mermaid who turned to him "Is true that you eat men?" he asked curious.

The creature smiled amused "Yes."

Everyone looked at her astonished but the mermaid seemed calm.

"But not all of us." she explained chuckling "Only the mermaids of the Dragon triangle do it."

Andrea was shocked again "The Dragon triangle at the south of Japan?"

The mermaid nodded.

"And what about the Bermudas Triangle? Why a lot of ships and Airplanes sank there?" the girl asked "Oh.. and what's your name?"

The mermaid smiled showing her white and perfect teeth "My name is Coral." she answered "And about that Triangle.. then.. it's where I come from."

"And what about the disappearing of those vehicles?" Andrea asked.

The mermaid called Coral sighed "There's a strong magnetic barrier that has the job to protect us from the humans. It was the will of our father."

"It explains why no one survives..." the journalist murmured.

The mice didn't understand, Charley was listening the two with attention "That's mean we must take her... at the Triangle?"

Andrea thought "I dunno.. what do you think Coral?"

The mermaid winked "I can arrive here by myself... but someone must take me to the beach."

"And what about the storm?" the girl asked.

Coral sighed "It will calm down as I touch the surface of the water. My father can feel when it will happens and he'll feel better."

"So your father is just raging?"

Another thunder roared strongly, the mermaid nodded.

"Good... he isn't going to create a tsunami right?" Charley exclaimed worried.

Coral sighed "He could if he want. But I hope not. That's why we must hurry."

"Well.. how we can go there? Taking a fly isn't wise with this wind." Andrea said looking at the gray sky over the window.

"Don't worry sweetheart! Our bikes are awesome! We can ride as far as here!" Vinnie said with a big smile.

"Charley have you some clothes for her?" the girl asked.

Charley nodded "I'm going to take them."

"Good, the trip will be long." the journalist said "Guys.. I show you the way." she brought her portable.

* * *

Then the mermaid had the clothes and the group was yet at Miami, the weather was still bad. The trip had been long but not boring. The mice were happy to do it, leaving Chicago for a while and Miami was a wonderful city.

"Oh Man! This is a paradise!" Vinnie looked around "Beach, sand... girls!"

"Oh Vinnie! Return yourself!" Charley told him off pinching his cheek "Where we must go now, Andrea?"

The journalist looked at Coral "Ask to her. She knows where she must go."

Coral nodded and pointed with the finger "Here."

"Oh momma..." Modo murmured "What is .. that?"

The sky was strange, a big vortex of dark clouds were on the sea, it was far but so big that it seemed close.

"According to the GPS, that vortex must be on the Triangle. Miami, making exceptions for Cuba, is the closer city to that place." Andrea explained looking at her GPS.

"Must we go there?" Vinnie asked scared "Do you see? It's.. it's.. a big.. and.. dark.. and..."

"Nope. We won't. But Coral must go there. So, we take her in a quiet place of the beach and let her go." Andrea answered "The sea wouldn't be calm I think, pay attention Coral."

"I'm good." mermaid said the smiling.

"Well... let's rock..." Throttle began.

"And ride!" his friends exclaimed speeding up with their bikes.

They searched for every beach and they saw that despite the bad weather, peoples hadn't given up to go at the sea.

"Oh man it's going to take ages!" Vinnie exclaimed snorting.

"Leave me when you can, don't worry about the peoples." Coral said.

"Nope, as you've just seen isn't allowed swimming. So we need a free beach." Andrea answered "Let's divide!"

Then the group was divided and everyone searched for a good place.

Modo had some problems with Coral who prayed him to leave her in every beach "Sorry, miss. I can't!" the poor mouse answered.

"Try there!" the mermaid said pointing a little beach.

"Uh... it seems good. I call the guys." Modo said contacting his two bros.

The mice arrived in a while and Andrea took a look around "Yes... it's good. No one here!" she exclaimed watching the line of rocks in the water, the waves broken against them and the big vortex of clouds was visible. Andrea took a photo with her cell phone "It's always a big natural awesome event." she murmured with a smile.

The group went where the water was calmer.

"Leave me here thanks." Coral asked to the gray mouse who carried her. He put her on the sand and she walked at four legs, she touched the surface with a smile, she was at home.

"Hem hem.. guys... turn over please." Andrea said embarrassed "She must.. hem.. put away the clothes."

"Ups sorry!" the gray mouse exclaimed forcing Vinnie to do the same.

"Ok you can turn back now."

Everything was ready, Coral was in the low water waiting for her metamorphosis, the feet out of the water, a big smile on the lips "Thanks guys." she said.

"Pay more attention next time." Charley recommended "Don't move away from your home. If Andrea wouldn't be this kind of person, probably you were still in that aquarium."

The mermaid smiled and her legs were surrounded by a golden smoke, the fish tail was back, the gills were back as the membranes between the fingers of the hands "Well, I'm going." she said "But I haven't something for thank you."

The guys smiled.

"Don't worry." Throttle said kneeing on the sand "Just be safe and avoid the nets next time!"

Coral chuckled "I will."

"Take care of yourself." Modo recommended "If we'll see again I hope not for save you."

"Just for a cup of tea!" Charley exclaimed.

"Yeah! So you can tell us more of your home!" Andrea agreed.

Coral hit the water with the tail and suddenly the vortex became lighter and little bi little it divided in several little white clouds, the sea became calm again "My father is waiting for me and..." a sweet voice yelled over the rock's line.

"W- what?" Vinnie looked the surface.

An head was visible among the little waves, red hair and white skin.

"Another mermaid?" Charley exclaimed.

"She's a friend. She came for bring me at home. I Think my father is a bit angry with me." Coral smiled embarrassed "Well.. I go now. Thanks again, you're so gentle... would the world be full of your kind of peoples..." then she dived and swam with extraordinary speed to her friend. Both jumped out of the surface showing her fish tails, golden and red. Coral shook the arm and greeted the group.

"Mermaids... who would tell!" Charley exclaimed "After the aliens.. I missed it!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok... I finished the fixing. As you can say, differently from the first version of the story, I merged the two chapters in one!


End file.
